


The New Peterick

by blessedobjectivity



Category: Bandom
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedobjectivity/pseuds/blessedobjectivity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So…if Ryden is a mash up of me and Bren…and the girl with the sign… then that means the fans think that we’re… dating."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Peterick

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little ficlet I posted this awhile back on my livejournal, but I think I'm going to start writing and posting other works on here. References to Star Wars and Mark Ryden.

It’s as I’m walking out of the venue of our first show of the tour when I notice it.

Normally I never really look at all the fans that stalk the outside of the venue. To be honest, fangirls kind of scare the shit out of me. But this one girl caught my attention. She was holding this huge neon pink sign. Usually these things say “I Love You Brendon/Ryan/Spencer/Jon” or at least something that has to do with the band. But this one was different.

All that this one said was “RYDEN EXISTS”.

I’m this close to going up to the girl and asking her what Ryden is when Zack interrupts.

“Ryan we had to be on the road ten minutes ago. Get your ass on that bus.”

Disappointed that we have to be on that goddamn tour bus for the next six hours, I just reply with “yeah yeah I’m coming”

I walk onto the bus to find Spencer and Jon on the couch watching a movie. Since I don’t see him, I’m assuming Brendon already went to the bunks. I’m exhausted and I know I should take this opportunity to catch up on some much needed rest as well, but I don’t feel like sleeping right now.

I settle for grabbing my laptop and joining Jon and Spencer for some tv.

They’re watching Star Wars. Again. Now don’t get me wrong, I love Star Wars, but there are only so many times I can watch Luke Skywalker “bring peace to the galaxy”.

The whole Ryden incident is still bothering me so I decide to google it. But the only thing that comes up is these creepy paintings by an artist named Mark Ryden. I’m all for art, but these pictures were just a little too out there for my taste.

So after my little research I conclude that the fan outside the venue was insane. I honestly don’t see how those paintings have anything to do with panic.

I log into my email and open up my inbox to find that I have a new message from Pete. Pete’s always sending me emails with creepy pictures or links to videos in the weird side of Youtube. If I got these from anyone else I would probably get annoyed fairly quickly, but it’s Pete, and you can never really get annoyed with him.

That’s why I’m surprised when I finally open the email. It’s not a link, but it is a picture. A picture of Brendon kissing me on the cheek from a show we’ve done recently. I know this because it was only a few days ago that Brendon started coming over to me during the set and putting on his little ‘shows’ for the audience.

The crowds go crazy every time he does it. It doesn't bother me though. I mean why would it? I’m close with Brendon. He’s my best friend.

Then I notice what Pete wrote below the picture. “Looks like you two could be the new Peterick ;)”.

And I just start laughing (on the inside of course so I don’t interrupt Spence and Jon, the two little Jedi wanna-be’s)

See the thing is, Fall Out Boy fans came up with “Peterick” as a mash up of Pete and Patrick’s name because they think the two are dating. Which I know is true, but that doesn't mean the fans do.

And that’s when it hit me.

Ryden.

Ryden.

Ry den.

Ryan and Brendon

…Ryden.

So...if Ryden is a mash up of me and Bren…and the girl with the sign… then that means the fans think that we’re… dating. 

Oh god.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
